The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher.
More particularly it relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher with a cleaning device, wherein the harvester thresher includes a carrier vehicle with a grain tank, as well as an axial threshing mechanism with a wider cutting mechanism releasably connected with the carrier vehicle.
Self-propelled harvester threshers of the above-mentioned type are known in the art. Because of the so-called street and railroad profile the outer dimensions of the harvester thresher must be within certain narrow limits. On the other hand, the agriculture requires to have harvester threshers with high outputs. On this ground, new harvester threshers were developed in which the cutting mechanism is wider than allowed by the street and railroad transportation. In this case the cutting mechanism must be disassembled during the street and road transportation and transported separately. Even in this approach the cutting mechanism can be made wider in certain limits, since the harvester product cut by the cutting mechanism must also be processed. In other words, the threshing elements proper limit finally the throughput because they in their dimensions inside the harvester thresher depend upon the street and railroad profile. For eliminating this disadvantage a harvester thresher is known in which on the other hand, a transportation on the streets and by railroad is possible without great difficulties, and, on the other hand, the dimension of the threshing unit and therefore the dimension of the cutting mechanism trough are determined freely, wherefore the requirement of a maximum throughput can be taken into consideration. In this harvester thresher the axial threshing and separating mechanism is formed as a separate structural unit which is arranged between the inclined conveyor and the cutting mechanism also formed as separate structural units, and releasable connected with the latter. The carrier vehicle is provided with the wind sieve device and the grain tank. After mounting of other aggregates, it can be used for other purposes only with difficulties. A further disadvantage is that the dimensions of the grain tank are limited because of mounting of the wind sieve device.